deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
New Nerra
New Nerra, originally named Nerra and once known as Oltan bay, is a harbour city in western Dorne. The city is ruled by Chieftain Farr and his group of councillors. History Tales of Deltora Humans began settling on the island of Dorne and formed a small village. This became known as Nerra and was the islands only town. After many years, Peregrine became the city's Chieftain and bore three sons; Eldannen, Annoltis and Malverlain. The Golden Door Nerra had become known as Oltan Bay and was ruled by Annoltis, son of Peregrine. Annoltis was later overthrown during the second "Gifting", a magical ritual which can extend someone's lifespan. The Silver Door In an alternative future, New Nerra was destroyed and replaced by the Harbour as the island was invaded by Malverlain, now known as the Shadow Lord. After having found and rescued Dirk from the past beyond the golden Door, Rye, Sonia, and Dirk, travelled beyond the silver Door to search for Rye and Dirk's other brother, Sholto. Beyond the Door, they saw a wasteland, to their surprise, and concluded that they must be at the island's west, which must have been invaded and conquered by some enemy. Their search for Sholto lead them to the vast Harbour complex, where they found that Skimmers were being bred, and they concluded that this must be the source of the creatures. The fact that the companions were seeing Dorne's future, its future at the time, was unknown to them, but they had guessed that the place was ruled by Annoltis' older sorcerer brother. The Third Door Oltan Bay had become known as New Nerra. It along with Riverside and Fell End is ruled by Chieftain Farr. The library, before it collapsed, was located on the remains of Olt's fortress in New Nerra. During Farr and his troops' attempt to burn down the forest at Dorne's centre, to rid themselves of the Fellan, Rye and Sonia managed to convince the chieftain to go with them to the Fellan when they showed him the token of an ancient treaty between the Dorne humans and Fellan. Rye and Sonia lead Farr to the pool known as Dann's Mirror, though the Fellan protested in Rye's mind that they must turn back. Once the three were at the pool, the Fellan appeared to them and demanded that they leave with their enemy, who was not welcome there. Rye pleaded with them to not harm Farr, knowing he was the only one who could stop the attack, and asked them to explain to him that it was only because of the Fellan that the Shadow Lord was able to invade Dorne. The Fellan turned on Rye, hissing in his mind that Rye was insulting them with lies, claiming that "The sorcerer Malverlain will never return to claim Dorne. Never, while we live!" Finally Rye put two and two together, realising that what he and Sonia, and his older brothers Dirk and Sholto, had seen beyond the silver Door was the island's future. He realised that the vast Harbour complex lay where New Nerra was in the present day. Using the honey sweet from his bag of nine powers that gave the consumer the power of persuasive speech, Rye was able to convince Chieftain Farr and his troops to stop their attack on the forest, trying to them of the trooth that the Enemy who had once vowed to invade the island was held back by the magic of the Fellan. Farr's people demanded proof, so Rye told them the Enemy knew that the protective magical circle upheld by the Fellan was all that kept him at bay, so he had placed spies among the people of New Nerra to carry out his plan - to manipulate the people to rid Dorne of the Fellan for it. To prove it to them, Rye was about to give them the name of the latest in the long line of traitors, Councillor Barron. However, sensing his danger, Barron transformed into his monster form and leaped at Rye. Rye quickly looped the drawstring of the bag of nine powers around the attacker. The string was made of Fellan hair and instantly stilled the non-Fellan human, causing him to drop towards the ground as he rapidly changed back to his human form. As a result of Rye and Sonia's actions, the Fellan were left alive, their forest was left intact and the future they had seen beyond the silver Door would never come to pass, which meant that New Nerra would never become the Harbour. Appearances The Three Doors * ''The Golden Door'' * ''The Silver Door'' * ''The Third Door'' Supplementary * ''Tales of Deltora'' Trivia References See also *Dorne Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Dorne Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of images